


Perfectly Imperfect

by KaitiDidd



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, Cuts, F/M, One Shot, Perfect, Self Harm, Smut, niall james horan, njh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitiDidd/pseuds/KaitiDidd





	Perfectly Imperfect

Growing up, everyone has those celebrity crushes that they obsess over. For most people it is a faze. For most people it’s about looks and hardly about talent. For most people, it’s something they can definitely live without. For me, however, none of this is true. I am not obsessed, I am dedicated and true. I am not going through some faze of celebrity infatuations, this is real – it means something. In my eyes, it’s all about the talent and soul and love. In all honesty, I could not live without my boys. They’ve helped me through everything major in my life. Being eighteen, I’ve been through a lot more than anyone my age should have to go through and sometimes I think it isn’t fair, but then, I guess I wouldn’t be where I am now. Everything happens for a reason. What’s my reason? Well, it’s kind of crazy, but Niall James Horan – he’s my reason.

I rolled over and noticed ocean blue eyes staring at me. They sparkled with joy. This whole life had to be a dream. I still had to watch myself and make sure not to fangirl because this was all incredible. I mean, I just woke up next to Niall Horan! Y’know, of One Direction?

“Well, g’morning, beautiful,” Niall mumbled in his Irish accent that always seemed to be thicker when he was sleepy.

“Good morning.” I smiled at him, I just could not contain my happiness.

Here’s how this all started: things were rough at home and I just couldn’t handle it anymore. I needed a getaway. I packed up my bags and pulled out all the money I had in my bank account. I didn’t know where I was going, I just knew I wanted to be away from here, home. So, I hopped on a bus to the airport and once there, I looked at all the flights scheduled for the day. So many to choose from; Washington, Denmark, Canada, London, Paris, Pennsylvania, California, Ireland, Hawaii. I guess the obvious choices would be states in my country, but I didn’t want obvious. I wanted crazy and spontaneous, so I used my favorite band to help me choose. I left off to go to Ireland because my idol is from there. Makes sense, right? Well, just my luck, I got seated right next to Niall for the entire flight! How crazy! He was on his way back home and was just being a normal person. So, we got to talking and now we’re a couple.

Niall reached over and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me close. This was heaven, being here with him. He was definitely something special, I realized as he grabbed my arm gently.

“Niall, what are you..” He softly kissed every pink and white line visible on my arm. I closed my eyes because, no matter how badly I’ve wanted someone to do that too me, I couldn’t bare to watch him while he did it. I couldn’t handle the tears that began forming in his eyes.

“I wish you’d stop,” he whispered.

Me too. “I have.”

Niall looked up at me with hopeful eyes, “Really?”

No. “Yes.” I didn’t want to lie to him, but I knew he’d get more upset and I really was working on stopping. It was just a process that took a lot of time for me. Ever since I met Niall it had been getting easier to control, but some days were still too much. He made it better, though. He really did. My Irish boyfriend rolled over on top of me and smiled. He ran his fingers through my hair.

“You… are seriously beautiful.” I shook my head, not believing him. He leaned down and pressed his warm lips to mine. It sent butterflies fluttering through my stomach. We kissed again, sliding our tongues against each others. Niall pressed himself up against me and I could already feel the affects. I laughed and he pressed against me harder, letting a moan escape from his lips. He kissed me long and hard, biting my lip as he pulled away. Shivers were sent down my spine as he ran his hand under my shirt. His touch made me nervous, but it was an excited kind of nervous.

“Babe,” he mumbled then tugged my jeans down. I didn’t move.

“Frances?” He looked up at me and I nodded, pulling his shirt off. He very slowly traced around my hips where my underwear sat.

“Everything about you is perfect, “ he whispered and pulled my shirt off. Then kissed from my belly button to my mouth. “I wish I’d found you sooner.” As if my heart wasn’t already beating four-hundred miles a minute. He made small bites down my neck and to my shoulder. I shivered. It felt really good and he was barely doing anything – being his usual teasing self. I ran my fingers through his hair and gently pulled on the brownish blonde stands of messiness. I’m not sure he knew what a comb was. That, or he enjoyed the “sex hair” look.

I watched as Niall kissed his way back to my naval. He then proceeded to grab the top of my underwear with his teeth and pull them down off me. This amazing boy was back on top of me and pressed the entirety of his body against mine. I could feel everything. He moaned as he rocked his hips against mine, still not actually doing anything but sending us both into sexual frustration.

“Niall,” I breathed. “Just please.”

He chuckled and removed the remainder of his clothing. This was it. Niall thrusted hard into me and it was the best thing I’d ever felt. He kept up his pace from before and just kept rocking his hips against mine. Everything was on fire. It was great. Little whimpers of pleasure left my mouth frequently and Niall grinned with pride every time they did. He was loud. I was sure the neighbors could hear. I even told him that once, he just moaned louder and kept at it. I ran my fingers over every inch of skin that covered the boy’s body. I wanted to remember him, this.

Just then there was a knock at the door and Niall’s head flung up.

“Mate?” It was his older brother. Great. He scrambled off of me and pulled the covers up to his chest.  
“You’re going to let him in,” I panicked.

“He’s my brother, I can’t just send him off. It’s ok, he won’t care if you’re decent.”

“Maybe not, but I do!” The door opened and in walked Greg. He looked at us, his eyes bugged out of his head and he turned right around and left. I couldn’t help but laugh and then Niall started laughing too. We couldn’t stop. Niall, being the perfect guy he was, leaned over and kissed me as best as he could. I was ready to spend the rest of today in this bed, with him.


End file.
